24
by Forgotten64
Summary: Hundreds of years ago there was a man called the First Wizard and he created weapons and armors to slay monsters called Fiends, but he lost hope in humanity and scattered the tools around the world. As the years have gone by humans have found these tools. Lordia is a young girl, who wields one of these weapons, but her life is about to change. Planning on writing this in the RW.


AN: I'm just writing this for fun. I actually plan on writing or drawing this in the real life. I own this idea.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Remembered Tale<p>

Hundreds of years ago, animals, were animals. Cats, dogs, horses, lions were once all that, but for some reason the animals that were once harmless and dangerous became mutated, not looking the same as how they were. Animals are now called Fiends. Dangerous creatures that will not hesitate to rip out someones throat. And so the world became a dangerous place.

During this time there was a great man. He was called the First Wizard, because he could use something called magic. He looked at how helpless humans were and how horrid Fiends were and decided to change that. With his magic he created twelve armor sets and twelve different weapons embedding them with his magic and called them Magic Tools.

He told the world that these would be given to a select few to fight against the Fiends, but he forgot about the dangerous creatures that looked like him. Other humans wanted these Magic Tools for themselves for selfish reasons. The wizard was disappointed in the world and he scattered his weapons and armors across the world. Along with his creations the wizard disappeared.

Years have gone by and humans found ways to defend themselves. They also found Magic Tools during the long hard years.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello<p>

A small figure crept silently as their orange eyes stared at the Fiends in front of them. There were woods all around them, but they were coming close to the border of these woods and where the Fiends stood was in an open fields. They were cow Fiends. They were eating the lush grass peacefully, but the person knew that the minute they saw them they would try to kill them.

The person hid behind a bush, clutching their weapon. The person held a black spear that had a dull ruby in the center of the giant blade of the point of the spear. There was a line across the whole handle of the spear with circular dents. There were five of these dents with a straight line going through all of them.

"Murder," this person whispered and the weapon became engulfed in a black glow. Three of the circles began to glow white, yet the cows didn't sense or hear any of this.

"Level three!" They shouted as they stabbed their spear into the ground. The cows lifted their heads with their mutated faces looking around the area. Black mist was pooling from the spear, until it covered most of the open field and part of the forest. The person's black hair whipped around as they jumped into the air. They jumped past the tree tops, yet they did not show any sign of concern.

Now that the person was in the light of the sun they could be seen clearly. It was a girl, the age of seventeen. She was dressed in raggedy pants and shirt. She had long black hair and orange eyes, but she had no expression on her face.

While in the air she aimed her spear at one of the cow Fiends and slowly she dropped down. They still didn't know where she was as they struggled to see through the fog she created. She started to gain speed as she kept falling and falling. Soon enough her weapon pierced the hard hide of one of the cows. Blood shot up from the creature's wound and washed her hands and feet in the red liquid.

She was kneeling on the now dead creature. She stood up slowly, looking at the other three Fiends that could now see her. The black haired girl pulled out her weapon and flicked it, making the blood on it splat on the ground.

The mist had cleared and the cows looked at her menacingly. Their red eyes glowed and their mouths were curled in a snarl, showing their pointed teeth, but the girl was unfazed. She didn't care how frightening they looked. One of the cows charged at her and she jumped high into the air again, repeating the same process she had just done to the other.

_Two left_, she thought. Quickly she pulled out her weapon and charged at one. That one swung one of its giant horns at her, but she stabbed her spear into the ground, letting her swing aground to avoid the attack. She jumped onto the horn that had attacked her while pulling out her spear. She aimed her spear and threw it into the cow's eye. The Fiend roared in agony and started to flail its head wildly. She instantly jumped onto the handle of the black spear, making it fall out of the cow's eye. It shook around more as blood began to ooze from its eye.

She landed on the ground and stabbed the spear into its forehead. She placed her feet on its forehead and used her strength to pull the weapon from its head. She back flipped in the air, landing safely on the ground as the creature fell dead before her. The other Fiend stopped in its place before turning around and running.

Her eyes narrowed and she began to run after it. She dashed forward jumping a couple feet to get close to the Fiend. She kept jumping until she passed it. Using her spear to stop she whipped around, facing the creature. As it charged at her she ducked under its massive head and slit its throat. Blood spilled onto her as she did this, covering her black hair in red. The cow slumped onto the ground and halted to an abrupt stop as the life drained from it.

The girl sighed, still holding her weapon. She approached the dead monster and grabbed onto its horn. She tugged at it trying to make it move, but it didn't move. She grunted and began to pull on it more, but she didn't exactly have the physical strength to pull it. She groaned and kept trying, but she paused as she heard her name.

"Lordia!" Yelled a cheery voice. The girl, Lordia recognized this voice as her sister. She turned around seeing an older girl running towards her. Her sister had long dark brown hair and the same orange eyes as she did. She was wearing raggedy clothes and no shoes like she was, but her sister had on a silver necklace with amethyst in it.

"Katherine," Lordia spoke softly as she left go of the cow's horn to look at her sister.

"Looks like you did great with the hunting today sis!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly, smiling brightly. "This summer's hunting season is great! The Fiends are so abundant!"

"Pull," Lordia said while pointing at the dead Fiend behind her.

Katherine snickered, "having trouble? Well, anyone would with a creature that big!" Katherine got closer to the Fiend and her her pupils got small."There is blood coming out of its throat! That is so gross! Lordia, you need to be cleaner with your kills! Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Katherine was jumping up and down and had her eyes closed.

"Deal with it," The younger said with no expression.

"Oh Fine!" Katherine pouted. The older sister heaved, "Rip the Soul!" Katherine's necklace began to glow in a purple light and she was engulfed in it. Lordia just looked at it, this wasn't anything new to her, she was used to seeing it. The light slowly died down and Katherine was now covered in purple robes, steel gauntlets, a hood, and there was a metal mask covering her face. She grabbed the cow's horn and started to pull it with ease.

"Lets go home."


End file.
